Historically, travel bags have taken their shape and function from the various transportation methods available for travel. People traveling by caravans or ships could generally rely on porters carrying their personal objects in heavy trunks or chests. Later, traveling by train, airplane or automobile would usher in hand carried suitcases, duffel bags, and backpacks. With an increasing on-the-go type modern society, travel bags are being tasked to accommodate more personal items, which have resulted in some updated features for convenience to the historical carriers.
Trunks and suitcases, can be bulky and heavy and designed in a manner, which creates a cavernous interior compartment, wherein personal items are apt to shift when opening and closing. In order to have some organization in the cavernous open interior compartment, an additional third-party packing organizer would need to be added. The resulting form of the suitcase is generally a hard-sided shape, and it is generally not subject to further compression or the overall shape being scalable.
Duffle bags are limited in organizing ability, and scalability. Backpacks can be complicated in their organizing ability, strapping systems, and offer limited scalability.
There are often times when airplane overhead space is limited, and filled with stiff luggage and there is limited space to store another traditional carrier. The ability to compress or scale the shape of a carrier amongst those conditions is an improvement to the current art. The present invention provides for the ability to compartmentalize belongings among various bag segments, which allows belongings to be packed in bag segments being stored in the overhead space, and having another bag segment specifically packed for belongings that could be accessible during transit without having to access the overhead space. A single bag segment could also be packed so as to use as a personal pillow.
When traveling there may arise the need for a smaller size bag to use instead of carrying the larger, fuller size travel bags know to the art. This invention meets the needs of a larger size bag, while allowing multiple independent detachable and re-attachable small bags.
Although various travel bags are known to the art, all, or almost all of them suffer from one or more than one disadvantages. Therefore, there is a need to provide a personal item travel carrier that can improve on internal compartmental challenges and optimize on form, fit, and function for modern, on-the-go travel needs. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.